Forever in A Spell Short Story
by ilovebutch19
Summary: This is to commemorate the one year anniversary of FOS! Read Forever in a Spell Please! XD


**Forever in a Spell Short Story – One Year Anniversary of FOS**

**Amadala and story plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Bankotsu and the Shichinintai © Rumiko Takahashi**

**James, Pokemon, Butch, Cassidy, and Team Rocket © Pokemon**

**Tyler © Crystal124 on deviantart**

**Thanks to Kitty for reading this! **

Amadala sighed as she grabbed her bag out of the well and watched as Bankotsu did the same thing. She stretched.

"I am so glad to be going home for two weeks...I have alot of work to catch up on" Amadala said as they walked toward TR HQ.

Bankotsu grinned and said," I am glad to come back with my wife and mother of my babies" Amadala blushed as they made it toward the building.

Amadala rubbed her growing stomach as they entered the building. She seen James come up to her and he looked like he was out of breath. "James what is the matter?" She said as they walked.

"Amadala....Tyler....he..is..is...back..." James said as he panted.

"What do you mean Back? I thought he LIVED here"

"He quit while you left but now he is HERE" James said.

Amadala gulped as she looked at Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes went as red as fire and Amadala could tell that he was ready for round two with Tyler.

"Bankotsu, please it will be okay" Amadala said as Bankotsu grabbed James up by his shirt. "Where in the HELL is he?"

James gulped and said," He is in Amadala's office right now" Bankotsu and Amadala looked at each other as Bankotsu dropped James on the ground and took off for Amadala's office.

Bankotsu ran down the hall with Amadala in pursuit. She clutched her growing stomach as she tried to run to catch up to Ban but it was no use. Bankotsu was too fast for her. Bankotsu swung the door to the office open and said," Asshole you dare to come back"

Amadala panted as she got to the door. She seen Tyler swing the chair that he was sitting on and smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Bankotsu, it has been a while"

Bankotsu growled and said," You have got some nerve to show your sorry ass around here again"

Amadala gasped when she seen Bankotsu crack his fists. "You must not have learned your lesson last time" Bankotsu said.

Tyler smirked and said "Well, if isn't Amadala and my, you looks like you are very pregnant"

Amadala bit her tongue and said "Why are you showing your sorry ass here? You know Butch and Cassidy wants to kick your ass as well as Ban!"

Tyler said," Why do they want to do that? I have not done wrong. You on the other hand is a very different story"

Amadala said," I did not do anything wrong"

Tyler cocked his eye at her. "Oh really? You are married to an undead person, you are pregnant with his children, you cheated on me, and you LIED! Am I forgetting something?"

Amadala shook as hard as she could. She could feel the tears running down her face.

Bankotsu was angry at that. "_He made Amadala upset I am going to kill him"_

Bankotsu creaked his neck and then cracked his knuckles. "Asshole prepare to die" He ran for Tyler at full force as Tyler smirked. He ran for Bankotsu and pretty soon there was a fist fight going on.

Amadala clutched her pregnant stomach as her husband fought with her ex-boyfriend. She watched the battle from a safe distance. But then she noticed a cup of coffee sitting on her desk. She scooted over to it and touched it. It was still warm.

"_Looks like he made himself some coffee while he was waiting"_

She looked back to see Tyler and Bankotsu still fighting. She took out a vile that Mukotsu had given her for emergencies. It contained poison that would paralyze someone for 24 to 48 hrs.

"_Let's hope this works…" _She took the vile and poured some into the coffee.

Bankotsu punched Tyler out sending him across the floor. Tyler hit the wall with a loud THUD. It took him a few minutes but he got up off of the floor. He took a sip of the coffee that was on the desk and said," Let's get this over with…uh.."

Tyler freaked. "_I CANNOT MOVE MY ARMS!!"_

Amadala smirked as Tyler said," I cannot move!!"

"I am not surprised..this is Mukotsu's poison..I slipped it into your coffee and it will paralyze you for 24 to 48 hours" Amadala said as she chuckled evily.

Tyler stood there, unable to move, and said," EEP!!"

"Bankotsu, honey, would you like to do the honors?" Amadala asked.

Bankotsu chuckled as he took Tyler and lifted him up. He walked him outside of TR HQ and threw him in front of his friend, PIff.

"Get that asshole out of here or I will break his fuckin legs!" Bankotsu growled.

Piff looked at Bankotsu and just dragged Tyler away from the building and out into the forest.

Bankotsu sighed as he seen Amadala walked out of the building. "Good thing Mukotsu gave me this vile, I must remind myself to thank him" Amadala said.

Bankotsu sighed as he seen Amadala walked out of the building. "Good thing Mukotsu gave me this vile, I must remind myself to thank him" Amadala said.

Bankotsu chuckled as Amadala rubbed her stomach. "I am glad that the babies are safe" Bankotsu nodded as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I am too..I am too.."


End file.
